Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn
Shin Gundam Musou (真・ガンダム無双) is the upcoming fourth installment in the Gundam Musou/Dynasty Warriors Gundam series by Tecmo Koei. The game will feature over a hundred units as well as new features and the return of space battles among other things. The game is set for release in Japan on December 19th, 2013. Whether or not a localization will follow has yet to be announced New features While the game will feature the familiar mechanics and gameplay as previous entries, the game has returned to a more realistic graphical style as opposed to the cel-shaded one featured in Gundam Musou 3 to allow for more units on screen at once. Space battles have also returned though special elevated levels will emulate the feel of flying through space as units move up and down. Combination Attacks are derived from the Partner Strike from the previous game, allowing the player to call on the assistance of a flagship to bombard enemies over a large area. Returning from the first game is the Official Mode which originally followed the UC timeline though this time it will follow the storylines of all series which includes SEED and SEED Destiny. Alongside Official Mode is Ultimate Mode which allows for crossover battles with over a hundred mobile suits spanning the Gundam franchise Featured Mobile Suits and Mobile Armors Shin Gundam Musou will feature over a hundred units to choose from and even Mobile Armors will be made playable for the first time. New Mobile Suits from SEED and Unicorn have been confirmed as well Mobile Suit Gundam *RX-78-2 Gundam *MS-14S Char's Gelgoog *MSN-02 Zeong *MA-08 Big Zam *MS-06 Zaku II Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam *AMX-004 Qubeley Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *RX-93 ν Gundam *MSN-04 Sazabi Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *F91 Gundam F91 Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam Mobile Fighter G Gundam *GF13-017NJII God Gundam *GF13-001NHII Master Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero After War Gundam X *GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X Turn A Gundam *SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam *CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam (Can switch between Aile, Launcher, and Sword packs) (New) *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (New) *ZGMF-1017 GINN *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam (New) Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam (New) *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam *ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam *ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior (New) *ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam (New) *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam (New) Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (New) *NZ-666 Kshatriya *MSN-06S Sinanju Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G *GPB-04B Beargguy (New, DLC) Vehicles and Support units Mobile Suit Gundam *White Base Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Archangel *Dominion Characters Mobile Suit Gundam *Amuro Ray *Bright Noa *Char Aznable *Dozle Zabi Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan *Haman Karn Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Seabook Arno Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *Uso Ewin Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu *Master Asia Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *Heero Yuy After War Gundam X *Garrod Ran Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Mu La Flaga (New) *Muruta Azrael (New) Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Shinn Asuka *Stella Loussier (New) *Rey Za Burrel (New) Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Setsuna F. Seiei Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Banagher Links *Audrey Burne *Full Frontal *Marida Cruz External links *http://gundam-musou.jp/ Category:Crossover Video Games